digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stingmon
|from=WormmonDigimon Adventure 02, "If I had a Tail Hammer" 24 |to=Paildramon * (w/ ExVeemon)Digimon Adventure 02, "United We Stand" 26 DinobeemonDigimon Tamers: Brave Tamer * (w/ ExVeemon)Digimon World DS Digimon Gallery: Dinobeemon: "The DNA digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon." JewelBeemonDigimon Battle |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |enva=Paul St. Peter |envan=(Adventure 02[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Digimon Adventure Cast List]/All-Star Rumble) |enva2=Chris Smith |enva2n=(Fusion) |java=Takahashi Naozumi |javan=(Adventure 02) |java2=Yusei Oda |java2n=(Xros Wars) |partner=Ken Ichijouji Fusion Fighters United Army Demon Hacker |s1=Stingmon (Data) |n1=(Sr:) Жаокомон n dub Žaokomon }} Stingmon is an Insectoid Digimon. It is an extremely unusual Insectoid Digimon which possesses a humanoid shape. It possesses nimble movements and the tough exoskeleton characteristic to Insectoid Digimon. It excels in its abilities as an assassin, aiming at the opponent's vitals by accurately and keenly discerning the way they carry their body, and specializes in attacks that silence the opponent with a single blow. It is highly intelligent due to its extreme composure, and is the owner of a cool disposition. It wields the "Spikes" on both of its arms. Attacks *'Spiking Strike'This attack retains its original name of "Spiking Finish" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Spiking Finish): Skewers the opponent with the Spikes on its arms. *'Spinning Spiking Strike'This attack is named "Hot Squeeze" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "Cyclone Squeeze" in Digimon World Data Squad, and "Hell Squeeze" in Digimon Masters. (Hell Squeeze): Uses quick kicks to surround the enemy with blades made from wind. *'Moon Shooter': Fires a huge needle. *'Multi-Moon Shooter' (Moon Moon Shooter): Fires multiple huge needles. *'Evil Antenna' *'Wicked Antenna' *'Assassin's Dance' *'Sharp Fang' *'Sharp Kick' Design Stingmon is an insectoid Digimon with a humanoid body structure. Its body is covered in a green and grey exoskeleton. It has pincers on its feet, "Spikes" on its forearms, and claw-like fingers on its hands. It also has two insect-like wings on its back and two long antennae on its head. Etymologies ;Stingmon (スティングモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon World Data Squad Stingmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Butterflymon. *Defeated 30 Metal Empire Digimon. *Defeated 70 enemy Digimon. *Defeated 20 Champion level Digimon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Next As Tooru explains about the Net Battle, a Stingmon and its Tamer are seen in the background. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Stingmon card is #117 and is a Champion level Darkness-type card with 880 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Spiking Strike": inflicts 530 damage. * "Moon Shooter": inflicts 370 damage. * "Hot Squeeze": inflicts 270 damage, with Eat-Up HP eefect Its support effect is "Discard 1 DP Card from own DP Slot. Boost own Attack Power +200." Digimon World 3 Stingmon is an obtainable digivolution of all of the starter Digimon, and the conditions to obtain it vary according to the Digimon. For Agumon to obtain this evolution, Wargreymon must be at level 30 with 260 Speed; in Patamon's case, MagnaAngemon must be at level 20 with 100 Thunder Tolerance, in Veemon's case, ExVeemon must reach level 30; for Guilmon to obtain it, Growlmon must reach level 30 with 80 Thunder Tolerance; in Renamon's case, Kyubimon must be at level 20 with 80 Strength; for Kotemon to obtain it, GuardiAngemon must be at level 10; for Kumamon to obtain it, Marsmon must reach level 30 with 400 Speed, and for Monmon to obtain it, it must first obtain and level to level 30 with 200 Thunder Tolerance. Stingmon is involved in obtaining Paildramon, where it must be a level of 5 in order to obtain it (including Veemon), and Kabuterimon, where Stingmon must be at level 40 in order to obtain it, with exception of Agumon, Bearmon and Monmon, in which Stingmon must have a level of 50. It is also available as a White Champion card with 14/14. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Stingmon digivolves from Goblimon, Tentomon, and Wormmon, and can digivolve to Okuwamon, , and Paildramon though Paildramon requires an ExVeemon Digimemory equipped. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Stingmon in Inlet Cape asks the to deliver a letter for it to its friend, as it was unable to contact it by DigiMail and didn't know why. Stating that there's no rush, Stingmon joins the City and awaits the day the Hero finds MegaKabuterimon and delivers the letter. Stingmon joins the research lab and gives rewards if the Hero increase their Tamer Level. Stingmon was unable to contact MegaKabuterimon as it was in the Infinite Cauldron and after reading the letter, MegaKabuterimon is brought to tears and joins the City so it could reunite with Stingmon. Stingmon is a Neutral Nature type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Wormmon, BlackGabumon, and Aruraumon, and can digivolve into MegaKabuterimon (Blue), Okuwamon, MegaKabuterimon (Red), and can DNA Digivolve into Paildramon with ExVeemon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digital Monster D-Project Stingmon digivolves from Wormmon, and can digivolve further into Dinobeemon or Okuwamon. Digimon World DS Stingmon digivolves from Wormmon, and can digivolve further into Dinobeemon, Megadramon, or Kongoumon (if it's holding the Digi-Egg of Miracles). Stingmon also appears in Packet Swamp. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Stingmon is #109, and is an Champion-level, Speed-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 154 HP, 179 MP, 100 Attack, 79 Defense, 83 Spirit, 86 Speed, and 51 Aptitude. It possesses the Sniper 2 and Quick 2 traits. Stingmon digivolves from Wormmon. In order to digivolve to Stingmon, your Digimon must be at least level 23, with 110 defense and 115 speed. Stingmon can DNA digivolve to Dinobeemon with ExVeemon if Stingmon is the base Digimon, or to Paildramon if ExVeemon is the initial Digimon. Stingmon can also DNA Digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Red) with Drimogemon or KnightChessmon (White). Stingmon can be hatched from the Pile Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Stingmon is #083, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Guard and High Critical traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Stingmon. Stingmon digivolves from Wormmon and can digivolve into Dinobeemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Stingmon, your Digimon must be at least level 19 with 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Stingmon. It can be hatched from the Bug Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Stingmon DigiFuses from Wormmon and Tentomon, and can DigiFuse to Chirinmon with Reppamon and Unimon, to Dinobeemon with ExVeemon and Wormmon, or to Paildramon with ExVeemon and Veemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Stingmon is a Plant Free Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Tentomon, , and Wormmon and can digivolve to Infermon, Okuwamon, and can DNA digivolve into Paildramon with ExVeemon. Its special attack is Spiking Strike and its support skill is Nature Spirits which increases damage from Plant skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Stingmon can also digivolve from FanBeemon and DNA digivolve to Dinobeemon with ExVeemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Stingmon is #108 and is a Plant Free Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Tentomon, , Wormmon, and FanBeemon, and can digivolve to Infermon, Okuwamon, and can DNA Digivolve into Paildramon or DinoBeemon with ExVeemon. Its special attack is Spiking Strike and its support skill is Nature Spirits which increases damage from Plant skills by 15%. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon All Star-Rumble Digimon Battle Stingmon digivolves from Wormmon and can digivolve to JewelBeemon. Digimon Masters Stingmon digivolves from Wormmon and can digivolve to JewelBeemon. There is also a version of Stingmon that can Jogress to Paildramon with ExVeemon. Digimon Heroes! Stingmon digivolves from Wormmon and can digivolve to Paildramon and Dinobeemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Stingmon digivolves from Wormmon and can digivolve to JewelBeemon. Digimon Links Stingmon digivolves from Tentomon, , and Wormmon, and can digivolve to Infermon, Okuwamon, and Paildramon. Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Stingmon is a password Digimon. The password is 503367https://twitter.com/bandai_digimon/status/1031737917478031361 It can DNA Digivolve to Paildramon with ExVeemon. Notes and references